


Promises of Love and War

by voteknope2k



Series: Of Promises New and Old [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Pre-Thor (2011), Sort of Smutty, Who even knows, starts out mostly romance, then gets to the actual plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voteknope2k/pseuds/voteknope2k
Summary: Nya has known Loki for most of her life. He's been many things to her: her rescuer, her protector, and above all, her first and closest friend. But with war brewing, things change. Nya is suddenly thrust into the spotlight and sent on a diplomatic mission, chosen above Loki and even Thor.She has to stop the war before it begins. It is one thing Asgard cannot afford to lose.She was supposed to go alone, but against his parents' will, Loki joins her on her mission. And he promises they'll be successful, although Nya has doubts.After all, he's never been known for being truthful.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Of Promises New and Old [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170968





	Promises of Love and War

Loki crept through Asgard’s streets, desperately trying to make it to the palace gates before midnight. She had told him to be there. She was counting on him.

The wind cut through his thin nightclothes, but the cold didn’t bother him. A pair of guards came around the corner of a building, forcing him to retreat farther into the shadows. He held his breath, waiting for them to pass, then went on his way again, avoiding the lanterns’ glow. 

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he anxiously awaited her arrival. After a moment that stretched into forever, she stepped out of the darkness on the other side of the gates, chewing on her lip as she glanced around nervously.

Just as he remembered her. A little older, not as obviously naive, maybe. But she still had the same chestnut hair, always in complicated braids, the same tan skin that offset her eyes. Those eyes. Blue, bluer than anything he had ever seen. Striking, even from his shadowy hiding spot.

Loki started towards her, but another familiar figure reached her first. 

“Nya, daughter of Tyr,” Heimdall intoned.

Nya jumped at the sound of his voice. “You are the Guardian of the Bifrost.” Her voice, almost musical despite the nervousness it held, carried easily to Loki. “Are you here to stop me?” 

“I am here to make sure you do not do something you regret.” The wind whipped around them, and Nya shivered and hugged herself.

“You are All-seeing.” Her voice shook. “You know what my life was like. You know why I have to do this. And Loki…”

“The prince may have offered you sanctuary, but he cannot protect you from your father.” 

“He is able to help me far beyond what I can do for myself,” she nearly whispered. 

“Very well.” Heimdall narrowed his eyes in Loki’s direction, golden eyes piercing his soul, unnerving. “He is waiting for you.” He motioned to the gatekeeper, and as the gates swung open, he spoke again. “I do wish you the best.”

“Thank you,” Nya said. She took a few steps away from him. “And I know you never intended to be callous.”

Heimdall chuckled softly. “Indeed, I did not.” With a nod, he strode away, returning to his duty. Nya made it through the gates, cloak billowing around her ankles, and glanced around as the gates shut. Loki took a step towards her, and she whipped her head around to face him, eyes wide and even more striking up close.

Exhaling sharply, she said, “Loki. You startled me.”

Loki smiled apologetically, looking down on her. “Shall we be off, then?” Together, they snuck back to the palace. Before long, the ivy crawling up the wall of the palace loomed in front of Loki. 

They climbed up the ivy, not speaking a word until they were standing in Loki’s bedroom. Nya drew a shaky breath. “This is surreal.”

“How so?” Loki lit the lanterns around the room one by one. He could have used magic, but he hadn’t told her about his sorcery, not wanting her to distrust him as everyone else did. 

“I… I have finally escaped,” she breathed, her eyes reflecting the lantern light.

“It must be a wonderful birthday gift,” he said with a laugh, recalling what she had told him in her letter.

She smiled, but it quickly faded. “Eighteen years…”

“What?”

“It took me eighteen years, my whole life, to work up the courage to escape.” Her hands fluttered as she pushed a hair out of her face. “Why did I take so long?” She swayed slightly, and Loki grabbed her arms to steady her.

“Nya…” 

“Why did I not get out when we first met?” Her breaths came faster. She was spiraling quickly, so quickly, and he couldn’t do anything to help. 

“You weren’t ready three years ago.” She stared blankly at nothing in particular, taking deep, controlled breaths. “Are you afraid?”

Her eyes finally met his. “Yes,” she said, voice somehow stronger than it had been yet.

But she was afraid. A pang went through his chest. She deserved so much more than his attempts at helping her, deserved to not have to live in fear. “Of what?”

“That I will be forced to go back.” She gave a mirthless smile. “That all of this will be for nothing.” 

He prayed he was being truthful in telling her what she needed to hear. “I’ll get everything sorted out, you’ll never have to go back.” Gathering his courage, he pulled her in for a hug. She went stiff in his arms, and he immediately regretted it. The only person he ever let hug him was his mother, and he shouldn’t have changed that now.

But Nya relaxed. Just slightly, but enough to make him not feel guilty. He almost felt warm, happy.

And he knew that he could never let her father take this away from them. He made a silent promise to himself and Nya.

Tyr would never hurt her again.


End file.
